Worry
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Molly begins to reflect, Arthur helps her and Ginny tells them a little secret. AWMW


Molly paced in the kitchen as she waited for Arthur. He had been working late at the Ministry, ever since Voldemorts return. Molly had never worried so much in her whole life.

Bill was a werewolf, Charlie was working with dragons, Percy was well being Percy, Fred and George were being Fred and George making trouble. And her youngest Ron had gone off to fight with Harry and Hermione, not knowing where they were had her even more worried and Ginny at Hogwarts yes she was safe but was she really, no, all because she loved a boy with a lightning bolt scar.

And her husband working for the Ministry almost getting killed two years ago. It still hurt knowing that he almost died that she could have been a widow that night and if she had she would have went after those Death Eaters probably to her own death but she would have been with him and...no she was not going to think about it she was going to finish making supper for Ginny and Arthur. Molly did just that.

"Mum?" Ginny said as walked into the kitchen to see her mother crying.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Ginny went towards Molly and began to hug her.

"Nothing dear. I was just...onions dear." Molly stammered as she cleaned herself up.

"Mum, there are no onions."

"Well no i'm done with them. You should go clean up supper is almost done." Molly said as she shooed Ginny away.

Molly couldn't believe she let herself look weak. Most people thought she was just because she stayed home and took care of children, and maybe she was but she wasn't going to show that maybe she was infront of her child. As Molly began to finish making supper a pop came from the fireplace and outcame Arthur.

"Hello, love. How was your day?" Arthur asked as he walked up behind Molly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Fine, dear." Molly said simply.

"What is wrong?" Arthur replied as he let go of Molly and turned her towards him.

"Nothing, today was just boring." Molly commented as she tried to turn back around.

"No, something is wrong. I know this because I know you."

"I was just thinking about how things are... how things have been." Molly replied.

"And how have they been?" Arthur asked.

"Hard and tiring and heartbreaking." Molly replied as she burst into tears.

Arthur pulled Molly towards him. He couldn't help but shed some light tears.

"Molly I know what you mean, but it has also been rewarding, and unbelievable." Arthur started. "I am still here and I am not going anywhere. I can't stand how you are feeling because I can feel it and it hurts knowing you feel like this. I love you and I will do anything for you and this family until the day I die. And trust me that will not be for a long time, and I will not let you feel like this. Molly look at me."

Molly looked up at her husband. Arthur put his hands on her face and began to wipe her tears off.

"Don't cry Molly. We will get through this and so will our family. We are strong, and no matter what people say or think so are you."

Molly began to cry again but not because she was sad but because she was happy. She knew Arthur meant every word.

"Oh, Arthur. I know what you are saying is meant. But I just can't help but worry."

"I know, so do I, but we have each other and we will worry together."

Arthur then leaned down and began to kiss Molly. All of her fears and worries went away the second he kissed her. He could still do that and also make her lose her train of thought.

"Eh hem."Ginny grunted as she walked into the kitchen to see her parents snoging.

Molly and Arthur automaticly pulled apart.

"Just wondering if supper was ready?"

"Oh um, it is, sit down dear." Molly replied as she began to set the food down.

"How was your day, Gin?" Arthur asked as the three sat down to eat.

"Not bad. A little boring, because of school work from Mcgonagall. Merlin, I wish she had a life!" Ginny beamed.

"Now Ginny, she is your professor and she is a very good friend of ours and she just wants you to know what she is talking about." Molly replied as she began to remember saying the same thing many years ago about the women.

"Yes, mum. So can I ask you two a question?" Ginny replied

"Sure, dear." Molly replied.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Are you two going to remember the silencing charm, because last time I didn't sleep for a week?" Ginny asked as her parents turned red in the face.

"I...I...why would you ask that?" Molly and Arthur stammered in unison.

"Because usually when you two snog like that usually that means something and it means that I get no sleep. All because my room is next to your room." Ginny replied as she stood up. "May I be excused?"

"Yes you may." Arthur replied because Molly was to shocked to.

"She can hear us Arthur." Molly said once they were done clearing the dishs.

"Yes, undoubtedly she can."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What are we going to do?" Molly ranted as she began to walk up the stairs towards their room.

A minute later Arthur walked into the room. He walked towards Molly and wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck.

"I will tell you what we will do. We will not forget the silencing charm." Arthur replied as him and Molly fell onto the bed.

"Arthur!" Molly laughed.

"I can hear you two!" Ginny yelled.

Molly and Arthur stopped at the sound of their daughters voice.

"Then move to a different room!" Arthur yelled.

"Arthur!"

"What?"

Molly just gave him the classic Molly Weasley look. In the end Molly knew she wasn't going to win. That night her and Arthur made love the whole night while Ginny slept in Bill's old room with a nice pair of muggle ear plugs.

If it sucks let me know or if its good let me to! RandR people.


End file.
